Hurricane Chronicles: God of us All
by Notorious123
Summary: This has temporarily been discontinued! I'm so sorry you guys, but interests in rewriting this story from the ground up has been cruel on you guys, I know. I've changed this series so much and I'd like to do it over. I think it's for the best. If the rewrite doesn't go well, then I'm probably going to reopen this case and replace all the chapters to it. Thank you guys for patience!
1. C1: The Prologue

Our story starts out with a boy, fair-haired and young. Seeing the blond silhouette in the surrounding darkness, a training field organized for training purposes, we also see Naruto smirk. "Okay dad... I'm ready!" he exclaimed to no one as he pulled out a set of two, strange knives with three prongs. The boy expected an answer back; "Walk to your right and you'll set off the kunai trap I set up." the boy turned to the tallest tree to his right and gave a nervous glance to shadowed man upon it. "You can do this, son." said Naruto's father in the darkness. Naruto stepped 3 meters back and got ready for a running flip onto the trap. "3," went Naruto's father, Naruto got ready to flip onto the trap. "2,' He started to run, "Too soon! God Naruto, you're too eager!"

But Naruto wasn't listening. He flipped onto the trap and hidden machines started to throw kunai toward him from all his sides, but not the front. However all he was doing was just standing there, holding out the two kunai as the mechanically thrown kunai pelted on top of the knives and bounced off respectively. He tried not to let the clanging of knives from all directions tear his grip on the two in his hands; this was a test of his strength and endurance. "Naruto!" said his father in a scolding voice; "They're starting to move!" Naruto started running forward; now it was a test of precision with his speed. Naruto kept running until the front diagonal stream became at his left and right. He halted with his arms still up and took the rest of the hits as they soon came to a stop.

"Now Naruto, it's time for the ultimate test. You know what to do!"

By then, Naruto was panting with his arms hanging down. He soon got to his feet and stood in the same T formation as before. He closed his eyes. Now it was a time to test his senses; he heard the whooshing of wind, and judged when it would be on him with the sound of the wind drawing nearer. It was in a moment, brought his arms together and caught the giant shuriken in between his two kunai. He let it fall to the ground. "Good job! You've done well! I think you're ready to graduate, my son." Naruto smirked widely. "Heh, yeah man!" he said.

He had done the impossible; he had become a great ninja when they said he could never become one since upon entrance to the Academy. Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze made sure he would only graduate from the Academy at the age of 8 years old, promising his old lover, Kushina Uzumaki a feat only children from times of war could accomplish. Now he could not only block a hail of kunai, but a Giant Shuriken by just bringing his arms together. He was ready…


	2. C2: Mother's Death

But Naruto had other origins . . . when he was 8, something despairingly awful happened . . .

XXX

"So, you've come, Madara." said Danzo. His eye flickered with excitement as he met his old friend yet again.

"I am of no service to you of late—you already have Hashirama's Cells and all the Sharingan you possibly need . . . but what is your request, my dear friend?" said Madara. He gave a slight tick.

"I want you to murder Kushina Uzumaki and release the Kyuubi, for the reason that I can save the village and gain the title Hokage. The Hokage's title is still up for grabs even with that brat Minato . . . I can't do it alone. Oh, and you can kill a little Uchiha boy if you want. It's perfectly up to you."

"Is this . . . Uchiha . . . the boy I've been looking for? As you may know, if his eye holds the left Rinnegan upon awakening, I will take it eventually. I wish not to kill the boy, but preserve his eyes . . . Until I gain the ultimate power, I cannot bring my plans into action." said Madara.

"So will you help me?"

"Possibly. But I will say . . ."

Madara punched Danzo in the stomach, and he was knocked out cold. Madara laughed. He then said, "That is where you are wrong about me. My goals . . . well, they come first, old friend." he kicked his unconscious stomach and cackled insanely.

XXX

"NARUUTTOOO!" said his mother. Naruto saw the beast and the man that destroyed his home, his life, and his mother. He sat over her body and wiped her stricken tears . . . she was gone . . . and his vision went blurry. When he awoke . . . he remembered nothing.

XXX

(Sorry about the chapter length . . . I'll be sure to make future chapters longer. I just had to write this up real quick to make sure the story made sense.)


	3. C3: Intermission

That was years ago, when the Hokage's son was only 8 years old. Then two years later . . . though Minato knew he was not his son, the father of one was proud. But it was short-lived, for he knew he would have to be a man one day. He sought to end the connection once Jiraiya, his old sensei came back into town a year later. "You sure you want me to take him, Minato? He's a bit . . . uh . . . well to take him away from his only living family, you know, that would be horrible on his emotional state."

"No… it's his calling, I feel. Naruto feels the same, ever since his mama died."

"Well, Kushina would have wanted for him to get to know his dad a bit more… he's only a kid, and you weren't in his life until he was 8."

"I can't be the father she wanted me to be for him…"

"Suit yourself, Minato. Come on, Naruto."

XXX

Naruto spent 1 year training at Mount Myoboku, for one day he would be a toad sage; strong, noble, and courageous like the toads of the mount. With much of the balance, patience, and form he learnt, he made a warrior out of himself. When he was 12, it was time to go back, and he was ready to go.

XXX

Though the connection was lost for a year, Naruto came back. He loved his father very much. However, he was still clueless, as his memory was finely shredded in to tethers. Yes, he has forgotten most of who he was, and was now a former shell... all to block out the trauma.

XXX

"Dad! I'm home!" said Naruto as he came into his home he had after he had a long day at school. He didn't go to the Ninja Academy anymore—he tested so high that he could enter college. Although, the common sense that he needed for school didn't come easy to Naruto . . . not one bit. Even though he just graduated with a world politics degree, he wasn't thrilled as he wanted to be. It was the way he left it: dining room table was still smack dab in the middle of his home, with the green couches to his left. To his right was the kitchen, divided off by a wall and to the back of him was the halls leading out to the front door and bedrooms. All was well within this house of Naruto and Minato Namikaze.

"Naruto!"

His dad came up to greet him, putting one hand on his shoulder and smiling widely. "I was just about to head off to work—I only came home for a second to see you off. You have to go to the Academy to get your team, okay?"

"Okay, dad… I thought we could spend the day together." said Naruto awkwardly.

"Maybe another time, kay? Come on, we'll walk together. Okay, Son?"

XXX

Naruto walked the village streets, not being paid attention to by the passersby, and soon enough he reached the Academy where he would meet his Genin squad.

He entered the front doorway, went down the hall to the classroom he was told to enter from the teachers that directed him there. This place . . . he felt like it was such a different place seeing it in the eyes of someone who has been here.

Someone must have known he was coming, because someone peeked their head out when they heard his footsteps. "Ah, you must be Naruto." said the ponytailed sensei who greeted him at the door. This must be Iruka. He ushered him into the classroom first, started walking ahead of him until he came to Naruto's right side. "Welcome to our classroom, Naruto-sama."

The class looked at him dumbstruck on how adult he looked. Naruto had on a flame Haori, and a light orange and blue track shirt with an Uzumaki-symbol tassel on it, along with khaki shorts. He wore his hair medium-long and in a sense looked like his father Minato, only his face and eyes were rounder and more innocent looking; that fact made the girls drool.

Iruka soon spoke up, "Naruto-sama is the Hokage's son. He's been specially trained for many years personally by one of the Sannin and was quite the prodigy for the last 2 years he was in the Academy as well. He's a very good ninja and is already a genin but he's had only a little real fighting experience with real enemies. He is here to gain experience with a team and will be learning how to work with a team on decent terms."

The class stayed silent as he introduced himself, "It's uh, very nice to meet you all, I guess."

The class chuckled kindly a bit. "That's enough," said Iruka. "Alright, take your seat next to Sakura and you may all speak for another 10 minutes."


	4. C4: Naruto and Sakura

(Warning! Sakura's kind of an ass in this chapter. Also, she's a bit too much of a Sasuke-nut right now. That's will all change . . . Ehhehehehehe . . . Sasuke bashing will come later. Sorry about the super shortness of the chapter. It's only about 300 words. The next one will more than 700.)

Naruto sat next to a bubble-gum pink haired girl, who was indeed quite the lady. He sat down and tried to break the ice to see if he could make a new friend. "Hey, uh, Sakura-chan."

"Why are you talking to me, kid?" said Sakura, turning to him, intrigued.

Naruto soon smiled sheepishly and looked away.

Sakura tapped his shoulder, "Don't look so embarrassed... the least you can do when you try to hit on a girl is give a little hop and skip, if you know what I mean."

Naruto looked back and frowned. "I wasn't..."

"Whaaat? You're not even trying! Damn. I've had worse, though. Hehe." said the girl. Naruto could tell she was lying.

"Well... uh..."

"You're weird... I like weird."

"Well, um... I don't..." he said.

Sakura glared and turned away, "You were trained by a Sannin, huh? Just cool it. There are plenty of stronger ninja, like Sasuke over there. He's the strongest!"

She pointed to a black-haired boy who looked emo. Or he was just grumpy!

"Oh, okay." he said sarcastically, which made her smile.

"Why don't you fight him and see how good you are. Ha! Just kidding." said Sakura, covering her mouth in laughter.

"I just might." he said with a super determined look about his face. New opponent... ALRIGGHTT!

"I... I was just kidding." said Sakura. Naruto was looking to her with a queer face. Something about it made her giggle moments afterward. "You're not seriously thinking about challenging him, right?"

"What were you kidding about again?" said Naruto, looking clueless and determined at the same time.

"Never mind..." said Sakura, looking away with an awkward face.

"Sakura... do you think I've been trained by one of the Sannin for nothing?" said Naruto.

Sakura looked to him, feeling outsmarted.

"Sasuke would want to fight you, but don't let him down. Give him something to fight for..." said Sakura, looking down at her desk then back to Sasuke, "Don't think I'm vouching for you or anything."

Naruto and Sakura continued to talk, and it was then that they instantly made friends...


	5. C5: The Fight

When Iruka made sure the class's attention was directly on him by clearing his throat, the class started and was called to order. "Alright, Now I will call out the teams."

"Team 1."

XXX

"Team 7."

Out of all the children that had left to go outside for lunch, Naruto and Sakura were some one of the only ones left, along with the rest of the children he thought were from clans. He looked quite happy. 'Exceptional ninja… and I could be on a team with Sakura-chan. The only guy who's been looking perplexed by me now is like that Uchiha guy that Sakura-chan's been eying. I know I don't want be on a team with him…'

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

Naruto looked up as Iruka called his name.

"Haruno, Sakura."

Naruto smiled and so did his new friend Sakura.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

Just then, the Uchiha-boy who Naruto thought was confused by him stood up and proceeded to exit the room.

"YEAH! Shannaro!" said Sakura. _Apparently she's excited,_ thought Naruto. Naruto looked disappointed.

Iruka sighed and said, "You are excused."

XXX

"Hey, Sasuke!" said Naruto.

He confronted the boy who was sitting on a bench near the fated stone highway. "What do you want?" said the boy.

Sasuke was wearing a blue collar-shirt, white-Khaki shorts, and blue ninja sandals, along with white, full forearm-protectors. His hair was set up in a ducktail, with two tufts of hair hanging down; he also had the natural traits of an Uchiha which was raven hair and eyes.

"Shinobi Kumite. Right now. No Jutsu. No weapons. Just hand to hand taijutsu sparing."

"I don't want to fight… that would just be a waste of my time."

"I want to know what I'm dealing with when I'm dealing with Konoha's last Uchiha."

"I guess you heard about the mass-slaughter my brother did to my clan, no? You are the Hokage's kid after all."

Naruto nodded. "I heard about it, yeah."

"Oh. Well, I want to know why you acknowledge me… you can't possibly know how I feel."

"I accept you as a worthy adversary. Dattebayo!"

"Well, whatever… you've amused me."

As Naruto sensed he was about to attack, he heard a voice call out to the boy he was talking to. "Sasuke-kun~!" said the familiar girly voice; Naruto saw it as the perfect time to show off to Sakura.

Sasuke was using his insane speed to run in hook fashion to get behind his back, although Naruto felt like the world slowing down; it was a learnt skill he had learned to recognize when he first started his Senjutsu training. Naruto was going two-times the speed Sasuke was going, fortunately. However Sasuke was still getting in mid-kick and Naruto just barely touched his leg of and jumped a several feet back.

Sasuke was left kicking the air and stumbled. Sasuke started running toward him… he was getting angry. Naruto moved just in time for Sasuke to miss a full body tackle with his fist, (it seemed like Sasuke was using his full speed now), and Naruto back palmed him, Sasuke tumbling to the stone bench below.

Sasuke's nostrils were flaring, "So… fast… Goddamn…"

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, running up to him but not knowing what else to say.

"I thought the Uchiha were supposed to be strong… mmm…" said Naruto cockily.

"..." Sasuke stayed silent.

"Naruto! You're so reckless . . ."

"What? If he was most popular then I thought he ought to be good." Naruto smirked, "I was only using an eighth of my speed… let alone my full range of speed that I have with my Senjutsu. I have something to say."

"Enough!" said Sakura, "You needed to lose!"

Naruto's heart sank as she ran away crying… "W-Wait, Sakura-chan!" he said. "Cusso… I'm sorry…"

"So, you like her, huh?" said Sasuke, calming down. "That's a shame; she won't even look at you now that you beat me up. Trust me, this is not over! I will succeed in taking you down one day, mark my words."

Naruto threw a glare and said nothing…


	6. C6: Introductions

The three, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting in the classroom. It was hours later and still their sensei still had not arrived. "Man… what's taking him so long!" said Sakura.

"Dunno... maybe he's running a bit late?" said Naruto.

"A little bit apparently is too long for you, Sakura." said Sasuke.

She angrily turned head away from the both of them, "Heh! Like I give a crap."

Naruto looked to Sasuke intently; he just ticked.

"Hello." said the silver-haired man who entered the room, "My first impression on you three… hm, I wonder..."

"We don't care, just tell us what to do and where to go." said Sakura.

"There's a sensible girl! Meet me on the roof whenever you see fit."

XXX

"Okay… how about we introduce ourselves. State your names, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future, starting with the Blondie."

The three were on the roof of the Academy, sitting in the fashion of Naruto sitting on the right of the silver-haired man, with Sasuke on the left and Sakura was directly across.

"U-uh… hi. I'm Namikaze N-Naruto. I like eating, sleeping, and watching TV even though I haven't done it in a while. I dislike weak opponents, like Sasuke, and I also dislike being held back by people who don't know how fight or even hold their own in a battle, like Sasuke. My hobbies… well, I like a lot of training I guess. I haven't eaten normal food in so long… I trained on Mount Myoboku for a year on end by the way, and the only thing they ate there was giant bugs, (Sakura's neck cringed and her throat let out something crossed between a scream and a gag). My dream is to be acknowledged by everyone in the village so they'll stop treating me like filth."

"Very good. You seem like the interesting kind of boy." said the silver-haired man. He winked since he already knew the current Kakashi from his time in college and even before hand since since before he was out of diapers. He kind of faded away from his life and didn't come by much to see Naruto's dad. It was when Naruto turned an interesting shade of pink, that Kakashi said, "You next, pinky."

Naruto had to discern for a minute who he was talking to, however Sakura knew who he was talking about and said, "My name is Haruno Sakura, and I like… I mean, the person I like is… Mrph!" she slammed her fists down on the front of her mandarin dress and blushed a deep scarlet.

"Well, what do you dislike?"

"SASUKE _and _NARUTO!" she said loudly.

Sasuke, who was surprised, looked to her like it wasn't, and couldn't be POSSIBLE! How could this happen? Naruto turn even a more vivid shade of red. Although Naruto could tell Sakura was being untruthful about one of them, he didn't know who.

"Okay that's enough. Let's talk to raven-san over there."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke… I hate everything, and don't like anything… I don't have any hobbies, and my dream is not a dream. It's an ambition, and my ambition is to kill a certain man. I refuse to acknowledge anyone who stands in my way."

_So… that's what he's getting at._ Naruto thought as his heart sank.

"Sensei!" said Sakura as Naruto came out of his thought. "You haven't introduced yourself yet."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi… I like a lot of things I don't feel like talking about, and I don't dislike a lot of things, my hobbies are none of you concern, and I haven't really thought about my dreams for the future." said Kakashi, "Alright… Meet at the Memorial Park tomorrow at 9:30 for a cross-examination on your skills. That way we'll be able to really understand each individual for their own strengths. Think of it as survival training."

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura. "We've already did tests! You should know all about us by now… don't you sensei you get profiles on your students?"

"Well, yes… but there's another reason for this test. He-he..." he said cryptically with a wicked smile.

"What?" said Sakura, somewhat confused by him.

"Well, you really don't want to know this… but I'll tell you." said Kakashi. "Out the 27 genin that graduated, only 9 will actually make the cut, in order to become real, proper ninja!"

The mouths dropped open. "Hahaha! I told you. I knew you wouldn't like it."


	7. C7: No Harem

Naruto was walking to the Memorial Park around lunch time as his father had spoken to him about (for Minato knew Kakashi would be late). He stopped to look at the giggling, waving girls who were being carted away by their parents the next moment. When he saw one that didn't look too sure what to think of him walk out of a convenience-store. He coyly walked up to the girl and she turned when he cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey… um, didn't I see you at the academy?"

The nervous girl blushed and said nothing as she let her Popsicle melt in her hands. "I'm the Hokage's kid if you hadn't noticed."

"S-Sorry… I w-was, um, j-just on the way to my examination."

"Oh, no biggy, we'll walk there together." said Naruto, and she turned scarlet.

"D-Don't you have to get to your e-exam?"

"I'm actually getting there early."

The girl blushed and said nothing until moments later. "L-Let's walk together then."

"Show me the way!" said Naruto happily.

They started walking at once.

It was then when Naruto had just come out of his element when things got a little more casual… "S-So, um… who's your sensei?"

"Yuhi Kurenai…" said the girl shyly as she let the Popsicle melt in her hands, then she turned and asked, "U-Um… w-want a half?"

"S-Sure… I love these things. My mama used to get me them all the time when I was good." The girl laughed feebly. Naruto looked embarrassed at what he said to her and looked down.

"Oh! N-No… it's just, my mom used to buy me them when I was good… when she was alive, you know." said the girl, breaking the Popsicle and handing him half. She looked to him, smiling, but thought it was a bit strange that he lived in the wilderness for a 1 years. She guessed he was a bit rugged, but, he was so sweet...

"I lost my mom, too. It was sad, really…" said Naruto, taking a small, hard bite. Hinata could tell he was kind of angry at something other than her.

"Emmm… w-well, I-I'm s-sorry… I wouldn't have guessed." said the girl, biting her pop reluctantly.

"Um, I just have a question; do you look up to your sensei at all yet? My sensei's a hack." said Naruto, taking another bite.

"Emhm… Y-Yes. She's a very strong genjutsu user. She's a-also a v-very good woman. I like her." she said.

"Cool." he said simply.

The girl giggled, "You know, when I first laid eyes on you, I saw the pain of a boy who didn't have much, and that didn't make sense at first because I knew you were the Hokage's son. But now I know that was wrong… you lost a lot, losing your mom. My dad doesn't even care about me. If I ever see you again tell you the full story, okay?" she said surprisingly confident for her disposition. It seemed like she just realized that too, and she immediately shied away.

"My dad didn't even care about me for a while. You either just gotta be so pathetic you're pitied, which I know won't work for you, or you have to show him what you're made of. Show strong potential and strong determination. I wouldn't be as strong as I am today without hard work and dedication." said Naruto, smiling widely at scouring for a trashcan; he found one and the girl followed. They put their Popsicle sticks in the trash, turned to face each other, and Naruto said, "Are my lips blue? I hate it when they get like that."

"N-No… you're okay!"

"Thanks, yours aren't either."

_This boy isn't trying to be cool, but he is… I… I don't really care when I'm around him… I even spoke all those words without stuttering… and what's this feeling I'm getting that something's just not right?_ the girl thought.

Eventually, she realized she was staring, looked down, and twiddled her fingers. Naruto could read her face of confusion and said, "Hey, no problem, whatever you're upset about!"

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you…" she said tenderly, "Oh and my name's Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata…"

"It's Namikaze Naruto, at your service." he said with a respectful bow.

"Um…" said Hinata.

"Yeah?" he replied

"I . . . I uh . . . Nothing . . ."

"Can you walk the rest of the way?" said Naruto, beaming.

Hinata twiddled her fingers again, but Naruto waited for a reply even still, "Yes…" she said finally. Naruto took off with the back of his hand raised, "Oi! See you around, Hinata."

Hinata didn't even notice that they had taken off to Memorial Park, where she saw Sakura, Sasuke, and a man she didn't know waiting for him with scowls.

XXX

"Hi guys."

"Who was that girl you were with?" said Sakura.

"Why?" said Naruto.

Sakura walked up to him in rage and threw her fist at him, but missed as he dodged.

"Grr…!" said Sakura as Sasuke and Kakashi grabbed her arms.

"Now's not the time for that." said Kakashi, "I'm sure your father told you I'd be fashionably late as usual, no? I didn't have to wait that long, of course, but you kept these two wondering if you'd ever show up."

Sakura stopped struggling and whispered to herself, "Make a play on two girls in a 24 hour period, why don't you. Insolent boy!"

"I wasn't making a play." said Naruto sincerely and innocently with a blink.

Sakura cracked an insane, purple angry-anime face. She wanted to punch him so bad but she knew Sasuke and Kakashi wouldn't let her do it, so she reduced to a deafening groan.


	8. C8: The Test

Naruto was staring him down, glaring eyes drawn. The sounds of the rustling wind on the trees meant danger was eminent. The sight of his smile didn't fool him for Naruto knew that this was no ordinary exercise. This would be the differentiator between sink and swim—team or no team. Of course, he could always try next year, and Kakashi had successfully gone through life as a solo-act. Now standing before the very man that was his sensei, subsequently drawn up to be his enemy in this one paddle out to sea, this one hurtle, the silence was deafening...

"You're a bit strange aren't you." said Kakashi

Naruto was on top of him the next moment after he sped towards him at mach 7. He'd play along with his game for a little while and then he would join up with the rest of the team later.

"Not likely you'd get me with that speed, Naruto." said Kakashi as he grabbed his wrist. The split second to activate senjutsu was just enough for him to release a spike of chakra and throw him sideways.

Sasuke looked in terror. That was his full speed? And not to mention he just threw their sensei like a toothpick.

Their sensei did a flip and slid. Naruto was being teased, and because of this, he went him with a kick to his face. I looked like blood had been drawn, but it had merely been an illusion.

Sasuke looked in discontent and gave a tick. He had broken the genjutsu when he realized that Naruto was falling right for it. He was under a genjutsu and just standing there as he kicked and punched the air. It was almost embarrassing that he lost to someone so worthless.

"Hi there." said a voice. Sasuke jump and came out of the trees immediately.

XXX

Apparently the mirage of Kakashi had faded from Naruto's vision, and they both were now standing in the field out in the open staring at Kakashi.

"Shall we work together, Sasuke?" said Naruto.

"Ouh. I did didn't even see him to be honest. I'll tell you about the genjutsu, you watch my back with your eyes." said Sasuke.

Kakashi disappeared. "Genjutsu! Break it, now!"

Naruto released the genjutsu quickly and Sasuke went for a kick to Kakashi's head as he was now behind them. It was a rapid, quick exchange of blows. Even Sakura helped out by jumping tree to tree throwing kunai along the way, blocking kakashi's movements to point of even stepping in the path of a shuriken. Eventually Sasuke was sat on top of and Naruto was in a full nelson as they were sitting upon the ground.

"Alright, you guys pass. Sakura, try to do a little more next time."

The team heard Sakura giggle awkwardly, slightly discontented with her work. Sasuke just smiled on, just as Naruto was smiling.

XXX

At Ramen Ichiraku...

"So is this the restaurant? Are you really treating us?" said Sakura.

"Yeah, I thought I might. It's been a long day." said Naruto pulling back the curtains for her. With them both stepping inside, they both sat down.

Kakashi smiled. "Well, you guys earned it. And, free food from the Hokage Kid."

"It's too bad Sasuke had to bail. I'm starved." said Naruto. He patted his stomach and Naruto was beaming at him.

"Heeeyy! It looks to me like you got yourself a girl this time." said Teuchi. Sakura was blushing as Ayame came bursting out the back room to make sure this was real.

Sakura looked around and noticed Kakashi wasn't around. Oh no... did they think this was a date?

"Oh, no! This is just a friendly late lunch. I'm his teammate." said Sakura.

Sakura expected him to laugh, but he just smiled and nodded. She then looked to Naruto, but his face was emotionless. Either Naruto was taken aback, or he was just playing cool. But he coyly looked to her and gave a reassuring nod and a smile.

"Alright, maybe I have been looking at a certain person differently... I just didn't know how to react after today. You two really worked well together, Naruto. It's like you were cut from the same bark." said Sakura, smiling at him, tilting her head and blinking.

"I dunno Sakura!" said Naruto. Clueless as always.

"No, I really mean it!" said Sakura, doing the 'tone it down' motion.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and laughed warmheartedly.

This friendship would blossom like the very bud that Naruto was chasing after...

It was a great time, and a great life... but rarely do friendships make themselves like this.

What would happen now?

Sakura then looked down after an hour of talking, "Naruto, I just met you're already a good friend. I've never got the same feelings out of Sasuke... I just want him to be happy."

"It's okay... I think if he value's somebody, he'll be a lot happier. I'll make sure he doesn't stray too far towards that horrible goal of revenge." said Naruto.

Sakura looked surprised, but she knew exactly why he wanted revenge.

"I know we just met, but I'm sort of into other things at the moment. I'm not strong enough to protect you yet. Put your reliance into yourself before you can rely on other people. That way, you'll get strong." said Naruto one last time. He stroked her cheek, and she frowned intensely.

"Thank you Naruto. Its great knowing someone like you even has sort of a weak point. You just kinda... are a little soft, aren't you." said Sakura, shedding one tear and shrugging.

"The only part of our bodies that is hard is unfortunately our bones, and even then, when one is broken, you feel the pain all over." said Naruto

Sakura just stared. She would love to see this boy Hokage one day. Actually, in fact...

"Do you want to be Hokage, Naruto-kun?" she said.

Naruto winced, but not at the title, "We're not children or strangers. I guess it's fair since I called you Sakura-chan." said Naruto. "But for your question, I didn't know what it meant to be Hokage until the day my dad sat my butt down at bedtime when I was 8. He told me one thing. Be strong. And the rest just followed."

Teuchi and Ayame had long since gone to the back room, and they were left alone to share this moment.

"But you didn't answer me. How can you be strong, Naruto? You'd be perfect for Hokage." said Sakura.

"To tell you the truth, all I want is to surpass the Hokage. I didn't need the title. That's what I meant by the rest trailed behind me. I make my own path, not the path I walk, but the path that everyone follows me on. I walk a different road—the road of Ninja." said Naruto.

"Ah... oh well... seems kind of a waste of talent for me." said Sakura, nudging him.

"Well, maybe! Hehe!"

"Hehe!"

XXX

End of Chapter!


End file.
